Sports Champions Online
by Saulen
Summary: El negocio de Agil está en peligro. Para salvarlo, Kirito y los demás se ven envueltos en un juego en línea donde tendrán que enfrentar una de las mayores pruebas de su vida... una competencia deportiva. Todo se complica cuando los deportes que deben superar son totalmente ajenos a lo que cada quien sabe hacer. Suguha tiene que nadar, Asuna debe boxear, y Kirito... ¿sobrevivirá?
Y ahora, en un drástico cambio de tema, les traigo un fanfic de deporte. SAO es propiedad de Reki Kawahara, etc., etc.

Sports Champions Online

Capítulo 1 – Reto

Café Dicey – 2:00 p.m.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! –La voz de Ryotaro, dando gritos de emoción, se puede escuchar hasta la calle, por donde la gente vuelve a ver en actitud curiosa hacia el interior del local. Adentro, Kazuto y él están sentados en la barra, donde, junto a Andrew, quien está frente a ellos, observan la televisión, en la cual está saliendo un partido de fútbol. El equipo rojo, del cual Ryotaro está portando una camisa, tiene la pelota, y uno de sus jugadores corre con ella hacia la meta, habiendo burlado a los defensas. Andrew, que tiene una camisa verde, del equipo contrario, tiene una cerveza en la mano derecha, mientras tiene la otra hecha puño, tensionando los brazos y los dientes, sus ojos fijos en el desplazamiento del balón.

-No, no lo logrará. –Augura el aficionado a los verdes.

-¡Shhhhhh! ¡No estés echando la sal! –Lo recrimina el pelirrojo, antes de dar otro trago a su propia cerveza. Kazuto, quien viste una camisa negra manga larga, solo da un suspiro y mira expectante. El jugador rojo lanza la pelota, pero el portero verde la atrapa con las manos.

-¡ESO ES! –Celebra Andrew, levantando la mano de emoción. Kazuto deja salir un suspiro de alivio, delatando que también va con los verdes.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Eso no es justo! –Se queja Ryotaro, dando un golpe sobre la barra. -¡Ya lo tenía!

-Lo siento, pero por más defensas que burlara, nunca podría haber pasado la DEFENSA IMPENETRABLE de nuestro portero. –Levanta la mano y choca los cinco con Kazuto, quien en actitud calmada apoya a su amigo.

-La verdad no tenían posibilidad. –Acota el pelinegro. En ese momento, algunos otros clientes, que también están viendo el partido, gritan emocionados.

-¡OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! –Se escucha la ovación generalizada. Los tres vuelven a ver, y observan que uno de los rojos se le barrió al capitán de los verdes, que ahora está tirado sobre el césped, sosteniéndose la pierna adolorido.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Se está haciendo! ¡No le hizo nada, NADA! –Se queja Ryotaro, señalando con la palma abierta hacia la pantalla, mientras Andrew niega con la cabeza.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Eso totalmente fue una falta! –Le recrimina mientras le sirve otro jugo de naranja a Kazuto. -¿No es así, Kirito? –Le pide apoyo. Ninguno de los tres vio la falta, pero todos actúan como si hubiesen estado en primera fila, viendo el incidente en cámara lenta.

-Por supuesto, es totalmente obvio que se barrió. –Dice antes de darle otro trago a su jugo. Detrás de ellos, en una mesa al fondo del café, Asuna se dedica a tejer un gorro de lana, Keiko, Suguha y Rika están jugando cartas y Shino mira el partido con una expresión que no deja identificar si tiene interés o no en lo que está viendo.

-"Vamos a ver el partido, será divertido". –Recita Rika, imitando a Kazuto con voz ronca y en tono romántico. –Nunca pensé que a él, de todas las personas, le interesara algo así. Y yo que llegué a pensar que de verdad sería interesante. –Le dedica una expresión de ojos entrecerrados y puchero a Kazuto, quien tiene la vista fija en la televisión. Imagina que la televisión es ella, portando un traje de baño, con las piernas cruzadas a la orilla de una piscina, y que Kirito está tan absorto en ella como lo está ahora en la pantalla.

- _No puedo ver nada más que a ti, Liz_. –Imagina que le dice Kirito, con burbujas rosas a su alrededor, y que por alguna razón ahora él también en traje de baño. De la nada, un chorro de sangre sale por la nariz de Liz, que rápidamente procede a taparlo con su pañuelo.

-Ahora que lo dices, es la primera vez que veo que Kirito-kun se interesa tanto en una cosa de estas. –Contesta Asuna, sin desviar la mirada de su tejido. Mientras hace el gorro, el cual tiene una borla rosada en la punta, piensa en cómo se verá Kazuto cuando se lo entregue. Lo imagina portándolo mientras la saluda en medio de la nieve.

-¡ _Asuna!_ –Lo imagina corriendo en cámara lenta, mientras con la mano derecha sostiene su gorro sobre su cabeza.

-¡ _Kirito-kun! ¡Te amo_! –Responde ella, con ojos temblorosos, corriendo hacia él.

-¡ _Yo también te amo, Asuna_! _¡Me encanta mi gorro, hecho con todo tu amor!_ –Le responde mientras salta hacia ella, ambos abrazándose con el sol a sus espaldas. Fuera de su sueño, se ha quedado mirando hacia la nada, distraída.

-Kirito-kun necesita este gorro, debo terminarlo. –Dice todavía ensimismada, retomando la actividad.

-Lo que no deja de sorprenderme es ver a tanta gente tan emocionada con eso. –Observa Keiko, notando que el café está más lleno de lo usual, y todos los clientes están mirando absortos las dos pantallas que Agil ha colocado en el local.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! –El coro de hombres gritando simultáneos, casi sincronizados, hace saltar a todas de sus asientos, menos a Shino, que permanece atenta al partido. Keiko mira que Kazuto también está emocionado por la anotación, discretamente haciendo un gesto de triunfo, con el puño cerrado mirando hacia arriba, halándolo hacia abajo. Ryotaro se jala el cabello y golpea su frente contra la barra.

-Kirito-san… -Espeta la pequeña castaña.

-Woah, en verdad está muy emocionado. En el mundo virtual es muy expresivo y le gusta molestarnos, pero en el mundo real es muy serio, y si hace un gesto así es que está muy emocionado. –Explica Suguha, lo que provoca que todas las chicas vuelvan a verla con un movimiento lento de cuello, ojos entrecerrados, indagadores. Ella se sonroja de inmediato y comienza a negar con las manos.

-N… no, eso no quiere decir que esté siempre pendiente de los gestos de onii-chan ni nada por el estilo. –Se ruboriza más, mientras las miradas de Rika, Keiko y Asuna se posan escrutadoras en ella, al mismo tiempo que Shino no deja de ver el partido. –Digo, es mi hermano y es normal que conozca su forma de ser, y, y… -El rubor en sus mejillas aumenta exponencialmente, pero pasa de la vergüenza al verdadero terror al escuchar la voz del destello veloz.

-Eso si me sorprendió bastante. –Comenta Asuna. –Parece que Suguha-chan conoce cada detalle de la forma de ser de Kirito-kun… incluso más que yo. -Le sonríe educadamente. Rika y Keiko la miran con sombras bajo los ojos, como si sintieran una súbita presión que rodea el lugar.

-Asuna… -Musita Rika, compasiva de Suguha.

-Di… digo, al final todas sabemos que Asuna-san es la que más comparte cosas con onii-chan. –Agrega Sugu, tratando de apagar las llamas, halándose el cuello de la camisa con el dedo como para desahogarse.

-A Kirito secretamente le gusta portarse como chica. –Interviene Shino, con voz seria, llamando la atención de todas y rindiéndolas incapaces de detectar si se trata de una broma o no. –Puedo preciarme de que soy la que mejor conoce su lado femenino. –Continúa con voz neutral. Sin decir nada a las demás, imagina a Kirito en su avatar GGO corriendo de la mano con ella, ambos sonriendo.

- _Que hermosas chicas van ahí_. –Imagina que un pistolero les dice. Su emoción se transforma en decepción, pensando en lo poco romántica que ahora le parece dicho escenario. En el exterior, su expresión no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo.

-Shi… Shino-san… -Dicen Rika y Keiko, con la misma sombra de antes.

-Y en realidad no fue una falta, pero creo que eso es lo que menos le interesa a toda la gente acá. –Agrega observadora la castaña oscura. Asuna se ríe un poco de los comentarios de sus amigas, y luego vuelve a ver a Kazuto, quien parece estar genuinamente interesado en el juego.

- _Kirito-kun…_ -Piensa para sí.

En ese momento, la conversación de las chicas se interrumpe al ver que a Andrew, Kazuto y Ryotaro se han acercado tres chicos de alrededor de 20 años, con perfil de estudiantes universitarios, dos hombres y una mujer, que por lo que se ve, acaban de entrar al local. Asuna cambia a modo preocupación, deja su tejido de lado e intenta acercarse en el acto, pero Shino le pone la mano en el hombro y la detiene. -¿Shino-san?

-Espera un momento. –Le indica la joven, expectante. Con los chicos, el que parece ser el jefe de los universitarios es el que ha tomado la palabra; Kazuto lo escucha con los brazos cruzados y Ryotaro tiene las manos bajas, con las palmas hacia adelante, en actitud conciliadora. Andrew, por su parte, limpia su frente con un pañuelo y trata de discutir con el jefe de los chicos.

-Veo que su negocio está prosperando bastante, señor Mills. –Le dice el joven. Agil se lleva la mano detrás de la cabeza y lo aborda con voz pacífica.

-Hago lo que puedo. ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Por qué no vino él en persona en esta ocasión? –Pregunta de vuelta el moreno. Kazuto nota la preocupación del hombre, totalmente diferente de la actitud jovial que tenían hace un momento.

-Papá decidió dejarme el control de sus deudas a mí mientras estoy de visita de la universidad, para que me involucre más en el negocio familiar. –Responde orgulloso. –Por lo tanto, y para demostrarle a mi padre lo efectivo que soy, vengo a renegociar los términos de la deuda, señor Mills. –Dice con voz sospechosa. Agil deja salir un gruñido de inconformidad, pero sigue negociando con la cabeza calmada.

-¿Qué clase de renegocio? –Inquiere directo.

-Pago al contado, señor Mills. –Responde el chico, mirándolo frente a frente. Agil recibe la noticia como balde de agua fría, tambaleándose y necesitando de la barra detrás de él para sostenerse. El partido ha dejado de tener importancia; solo puede sentir la presencia de sus amigos a su lado, quienes tratan de defender su postura.

-Si esos no son los términos con los que se hizo el contrato, no tienes derecho a exigir un cambio. –Argumenta Kazuto, quien los mira con ojos afilados.

-Es verdad, chico. Si Andrew-san firmó que pagaría en plazos, así debería mantenerse. –Agrega Ryotaro, aun tratando de mantener la cordialidad en la conversación.

-No… -Interviene Agil. –En realidad, mi esposa fue la que hizo el negocio con el padre de este chico mientras yo me encontraba en SAO… y en los términos de la transacción se especificó que la modalidad de pago estaría a discreción de la parte prestante. –Les informa abrumado.

-Así es, por lo que, para sorprender a mi papá, necesito tener el dinero de su deuda dentro de una semana, señor Mills. –Informa el chico, pedante. En ese momento, Kazuto nota que uno de los jóvenes que lo acompaña tiene debajo del brazo la copia de un VRMMORPG.

-¿Sports Champions Online…? –Pronuncia en voz alta. Todos vuelven a verlo, sorprendidos del comentario tan ajeno a la conversación.

-Kirito, sé que te gustan los RPG, pero no creo que sea el momento para fijarse en esas cosas. –Lo regaña Klein.

-¿Kirito? –Repite el segundo alero del chico. -¿Kirito… Blacky de ALO? –Lo identifica emocionado. Tanto Kirito como Agil y Klein reaccionan sorprendidos ante el cambio de tema.

-… Así es. –Acepta sobrio. El alero parece reaccionar emocionado, sonriendo como si de repente una idea se asomara a su mente.

-Oye, Maxtor, Kirito es reconocido como uno de los jugadores más fuertes de Alfheim Online. –Le informa el amigo.

-… ¿Maxtor? –Se preguntan Rika y Keiko, que observan de lejos junto con las otras chicas, todas con una gota en la cabeza ante el poco impresionante nombre.

-Más fuertes, ¿eh? –Lo mira de pies a cabeza, nada impresionado.

-Vamos, Maxtor, él es _EL_ Kirito, todos hablan de él, ¡incluso terminó la quest de la Excalibur! –Insiste emocionado. La chica que los acompaña, una joven de cabello rubio corto y ojos celestes, lo examina con interés, lanzándole una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que de verdad me interesa jugar con un tipo que de la nada viene a amenazar a mi amigo con quitarle su negocio? –Le recrimina severo el pelinegro. Los dos hombres dan un paso hacia atrás, mientras la chica luce impresionada. De repente, la voz de Shino interrumpe la conversación, para la sorpresa de todos.

-Ayer leí en MMO Today que este fin de semana habrá una competencia de equipos en decatlón en Sports Champions Online. El premio en créditos debería ser suficiente para pagar la deuda de la que están hablando. –Su actitud seria sorprende a los jóvenes, que no detectaron su presencia hasta que apareció frente a ellos.

-… ¿Shino? –Profiere Kazuto, sorprendido. Agil solo observa lo que pasa a su alrededor, sorprendido por las palabras de la chica.

-¡Ja! ¿Sabes de lo que estás hablando? SCO es un juego donde la mayoría de los jugadores son atletas profesionales, que usan las competencias del sistema para practicar para los eventos reales. –Explica Maxtor, que luego se mira con sus amigos. –Y nuestro equipo va a concursar.

-Pues me parece bien. –Kazuto retoma el argumento de Shino. -¿Qué les parece esto? Ya que querían jugar conmigo, jugaré con ustedes. Si los vencemos en el Decatlón de este fin de semana, volverás al viejo contrato con Andrew y firmarán un documento donde se hace respetar el contrato que su esposa hizo con tu padre. –Su voz, firme y poderosa, es acorde con la actitud determinada que demuestra, y que hace sonreír a Shino, dándole confianza.

-¡Ja! Me parece bien. Incluso les permitiré que se queden con el dinero del premio si es que logran algo así, pero francamente me parece una propuesta ridícula, Blacky. –Responde el niño rico. –Eso sí, si nosotros ganamos, me pagarán la deuda del señor Mills, y me darás todos los ítems de tu avatar de ALO. –Le dice para desanimarlo. Asuna se lleva las manos a la boca, y Suguha, Rika y Keiko solo dejan salir un sonido de sorpresa. Incluso Shino lo vuelve a ver, incrédula, esperando su respuesta.

-… Acepto. –Contesta en tono desafiante. Su mirada determinada traspasa la seguridad de Maxtor, quien inconscientemente da un paso hacia atrás, asustado.

-… Tú… recuerda que necesitan diez personas para participar en la prueba. –Le dice un poco nervioso.

-Pues aquí somos tres. –Rápidamente mira a Ryotaro y a Shino. El primero asiente de inmediato, la segunda se sorprende, pero también acepta.

-De acuerdo. –Dice con voz firme la joven Asada.

-¡Y también nosotras! –Asuna se acerca seria. Suguha, Rika y Keiko con ella. Todo el nerviosismo que Maxtor había acumulado desaparece, reemplazándose por una leve carcajada.

-¡Ja! ¡Jajajajajaja! –Se burla el chico, urgiendo a su amigo a que se ría también, quien también deja salir una risa. –Por un momento caí por tu acto de seriedad, pero si este es tu equipo… –Mira a las cinco chicas voluntarias, haciendo una cara de burla cuando mira a Keiko. -… ¡Entonces no tienes oportunidades de ganar! –Les da la espalda y comienza a alejarse, seguido de sus dos compañeros. –Solo les repito que mi grupo es de atletas universitarios, cada cual ha participado en una categoría diferente de la competencia. –Les dedica una última mirada de superioridad. Luego los tres abandonan el recinto, dejando todo en silencio.

-Pues… creo que tenemos que practicar deporte… -Dice Kirito, rompiendo el silencio. A todos les aparece pesadez y gotas individuales en la cabeza.

-¿En qué… nos metimos? –Pregunta Klein. Agil busca en su computadora y rápidamente encuentra el juego.

-Sports Champions Online. Es un juego de competencias donde el evento principal es el decatlón. Este está compuesto de diez pruebas: Boxeo, maratón, lanzamiento de martillo, carrera de caballos, arquería, kendo, relevo de cuatrocientos metros, gimnasia, natación y lucha de gladiadores.

-… ¿Lucha de gladiadores? –Pregunta Rika, extrañada. Imagina a Kirito sin camisa, con falda medieval y un casco de acero, portando escudo y espada. De repente una gota de sangre se asoma por su nariz, ante una sorprendida Keiko, pero antes de que le logre decir nada, saca su pañuelo y se limpia.

-… Eso es lo que dice. –Responde Agil. –Además, la participación en los eventos es al azar, así que cualquiera puede terminar en cualquier evento. –Pero, muchachos, ustedes no tienen que…

-Agil. –Lo interrumpe Kirito. –Este lugar también es valioso para nosotros, y tú eres nuestro amigo. –Todos lo miran con una sonrisa. –Así que vamos a intentarlo. –Lo mira confiado. -… _Solo espero no tener que hacer yo la gimnasia…_ -Piensa nervioso. Otro sentimiento de malestar colectivo pasa por todos los presentes.

-… ¿Y si a Kirito-san le toca hacer gimnasia? –Pregunta Keiko. Kazuto la mira como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

-De verdad espero que no. –Interviene Ryotaro. Eso es como pensar en que a mí me toque la gimnasia. –Comenta descartando la idea. Su solo comentario genera más malestar generalizado.

Asuna se acerca a Kirito y lo toma de la mano derecha, dándole una sonrisa de confianza.

-Hagámoslo, Kirito-kun. ¡Hagamos deporte! –Levanta el puño y anuncia entusiasmada. Todos levantan el puño con la misma emoción.

-¡Si! –Gritan con emoción.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! –La gente que continuaba viendo el partido, totalmente desinteresada de lo que acaba de pasar, los interrumpe, haciendo que salten del susto.

Continuará.

Próximo capítulo. "Ángel Boxeador Asuna".

0000000000000000

Y esto fue todo. Este será un fic ligero, más tirado a la comedia, pero que me servirá para no caer en la completa oscuridad del horror con "el poder del mal", que será mi fanfic principal, y que tiene la mayoría de mi atención. Sin embargo espero que les parezca interesante, me gusta traer cosas de las que las que casi no se escriben, y esto me pareció novedoso. Bueno, si te gustó, déjame saber tus opiniones, hasta pronto.


End file.
